


Fourth Time's the Charm

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity have lost themselves due to anger and revenge. It's a countdown of experiences until the moment they find themselves in  each other once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            The soft orange glow from the morning sunlight cascades from the uncovered window. Oliver groans as the bright light falls directly on his eyes. His isn’t in the Arrow cave, where he expects to be. Instead of the Arrow cave, his eyes blink open to the sight of familiar brick walls and an old photo from his and Felicity’s vacation in Bali.

            “Huh? She kept that?” Oliver thinks. His lips curl into a minute smile, but that smile quickly fades when he remembers how much he’d hurt his former fiancé.

And, the breakup wasn’t because of William. That’s not what stung her and caused Felicity to give him the ring back. It was his string of lies. But in retrospect, Oliver figures he deserves it. Guys like him don’t get the girl, and it’s good he realizes that now before he and Felicity ever got married.

A wave of searing hot pain crashes through him like a monsoon hit his entire body. His hands travel down the plane of his torso, and his fingers skim across to what feels like Dig’s usual bandage work.

He grunts out, “Dig? Thea?”

Oliver presumes either one of them brought him to rest in order to recover from his injuries. Unlike Laurel, Oliver can't exactly recuperate in a hospital without questions, judgement, or worry. The last thing he remembers was that he was trying to save Laurel and Lance from Damien Darhk. Unfortunately, it didn’t go his way. Due to what Thea calls Damien’s “magic death touch thingy”, Oliver almost died again for the umpteenth time. But, if he really wants to save the city and be the true hero, beacon of hope the Green Arrow is destined to be, then he knows what comes with the territory. Sacrifice and death are two aspects that may come along with the vigilante job description.

            “Dig? Thea?” Oliver calls out again a little louder than last time. He tries to sit up more, but the pain’s too great. He feels the quiver of his muscles as pain pulls him back down to the mattress.

            A loud voice orders, “Don’t move.” Normally that would've been cause for concern, but he’s become accustomed to that voice all too well, especially over the last year.

            “You’ll aggravate your stitches,” Felicity huffs in a warning while she wheels herself in their old bedroom.

            “Sorry,” He knows that’s never enough, but he says it anyway. Oliver sees her there in the flesh, recognizes her voice, and yet he still wonders, “Felicity?”

            Oliver expects Dig, Thea, or even Curtis to be on Oliver-recovery duty. Granted, since the breakup he and Felicity still worked together as vigilantes. And, of course, they decided to be friends because they were adults, so they handled it as such. More importantly, they were partners with a city to save. Still over the past three weeks, Oliver and Felicity haven’t seen much of each other— other than business in the Arrow cave. So, Felicity is the last person he’d be expecting to play doctor with him, only in terms of nursing him back to health.

            She offers, “Here. Tatsu said this penicillin team helped you last time.”

            Felicity gently hands Oliver a warm green travel mug that was resting precariously on the seat of her wheelchair atop her legs.

            Oliver whispers, his tone laden with a cocktail of guilt, sadness, and gratitude, “Thank you.”

            He pauses before he takes in a big sharp whiff of the tea. The medicinal herbal mixture fills his nostrils, and suddenly his expression quickly changes to what Felicity would call his mopey face.

            “What? C’mon, I promise I didn’t poison it. She assures, then reminds him, “C’mon, you remember drinks and pigs in a blanket are some of the very few things I can make well in the kitchen.”

            “Okay,” Oliver breaths a laugh, even though it hurts. He ignores the weakening twinge of pain in his ribs when he finally gulps down a sip of this miracle penicillin tea. The herbal medicinal liquid washes over his tongue and seeps down his throat. His brows furrow in disgust as they match the grumpy grimace of his mouth.

            “Mmm, sorry,” her lips purse slightly since Felicity attempts to stifle a raspy snicker, “I guess the honey didn’t help.”

            Her ex-fiancé agrees with a pop of the ‘p’, “Nope. I love you all the more for trying though.”

            Felicity’s eyes widen slightly as her teeth pinch her bottom lip since she desperately wants to quell that rather high-pitched, yet barely audible whimper. It’s only been three weeks, but she didn’t know how much she misses Oliver’s little reassuring words of comfort. Okay, it’s more than his words. She misses Oliver. Despite her anger, her love for him is still stronger than that. Oliver’s hand blankets over his forehead and sweeps down his face at the realization of what he just said to her. Too soon? Yeah, it is probably too soon, but he just can’t help himself. He never can when it comes to Felicity.

            She starts to say, “Oliver.”

            “Yeah?” He responds in a hushed tone.

            He knows Felicity, and he knows her heart. But, her facial expression changes through a myriad of emotions. There’s tension weighing her down, which creates that crinkly thing she does with her eyebrows when she’s worried about him. The apprehension in her smile is apparent by that cute little lip bite that makes her seem like an innocent bunny rabbit. Hope shines through those beautifully blue, but tired eyes of hers. Oliver’s ears perk up to her intake of a quick, sharp breath.

Felicity needs to steady herself before she confesses to him, “I miss you. Don’t you dare die on me. Oliver, will you marry me?”

“Get some more rest.” Felicity musters up after a while in order to shelve those quiet, well, loud thoughts she keeps to herself back in the interworkings of her brilliant mind. “You need to save your strength, so those wounds heal properly.”

Medication and sleep are calling him back to a dreamless state as if they’re an enticing small harem of women. But, the only woman he wants is sitting right there by his bedside like the bright, bubbly, and gorgeous tech goddess of a former fiancé that she is.

Oliver repeatedly utters again as he fends off the much-needed pull of sleep, “Felicity.”

“Shh…” She soothes, ever-so-softly, “Oliver. Sleep, please.”

He shakes his head resiliently and Felicity follows suit due to her ex-fiancé’s stubbornness. Her hands are about to grip the push rims. She doesn’t really _want_ to leave Oliver’s side, but Felicity’s feels like she _has_ to as a method of preserving their friendship. If Felicity stays, she knows her emotions will get the better of her. She just can’t risk her heart like that again. Look where that got her. She can’t lose him, anymore than she already has. Felicity’s just going to get lost in him again, and she can’t allow that to happen. Her mother’s right. People don’t change—no matter how much you want them to.

Felicity expects to feel cool metal push rims in her hands, yet she doesn’t. A comforting warmth cradles her left hand instead, which contrasts the all-too welcoming roughness of Oliver’s calloused hands over hers. The butterflies in her belly rise up in a flurry and her chest clenches with a sharp tightened pang. It’s not worry, but it’s a swirl of anticipation and anger towards herself. Because despite her fears, Felicity’s fingers intertwine with his, and her gaze rapidly plummets down to the strength and comfort she feels when Oliver does something as simple as hold her hand.

“Felicity,” He breathes out for the third time that morning, “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Felicity explains, “Of course, Oliver. John, Thea, and Curtis are out on patrol, and Laurel’s still recovering.”

Her explanation’s true, but cold. She just drew the short straw on Oliver recovery duty. Hurt slashes through his hope a bit, but before that he kisses her hand on the finger that his ring once adorned. Oliver is too incoherent and tired to realize what he just did. His eyes grow heavy while his breathing evens out.

“The truth is Oliver, I wanted to be here because I need you. I need you to keep fighting because that’s who you are. And, that’s man I still love.” She admits to herself when Oliver’s soft snores break through the vacuum of silence and tension in the room.

Four hours later, Oliver wakes up, and his eyes peer over to the clock. It’s noon, but he doesn’t feel like lunch quite yet. After he hears a loud flip of a page and the delicate rustle of some fabric, his glance darts over to the noises. Well, this is still unexpected and quite a sight for his sore eyes. Felicity is curled up on her side of the bed next to him. Do his eyes deceive him, or is his ex-fiance flipping through a bridal magazine? His mouth opens slightly in surprise before it relaxes in a small smile. He thinks about what could have been—the small ceremony with a few of their friends—no caterers because Donna would hate that.

Oliver purposefully clears his throat before he greets, “Hey, stranger.”

            “Oh?” Felicity chimes, then tries to explain since she figures he noticed the bridal magazine, “I read everything else in the loft. You know, Iris hasn’t updated her blog yet, and well, if Thea or my mom and Quentin go down that road…”

            “Felicity,” he interrupts in hopes that it will stop her babble, and she can take a breath.

She counts down, “Three, two, one.”

“Better?” He figures, though it still carries a hint of curiosity.

Felicity nods shyly while a warm pink flush creeps across her cheeks as quickly as a spider.

“Hungry, honey?” Felicity prompts. Her eyes squeeze shut at that minor slip up, but it feels so right. It’s an old habit she would have to break soon. She corrects adamantly, “Are you hungry, Oliver?”

            Right on cue, his stomach rumble answers for him. But, Oliver mutters out, an “Mmm hmm,” and follows up with an emphasized nod.

            The wafting scents of grease, fat, and salt slap his nose.

            She suggests while she grabs the bag on her night stand, “Big Belly Burger? John dropped some off when he, Thea, and Curtis went to check on Andy.”

            Oliver replies, “Sure. It’s a lot better than that fancy hospital Jell-O,”

            Oliver rubs his hands in anticipation. Felicity giggles at that while she wonders if this was what he was like as a little boy on his birthday. Damn, Oliver really misses the sound of her laugh. His nanny Raisa used to tell him the sounds of his and Thea’s laughter were two of her favorite songs. While Oliver couldn’t publicly admit this, he feels the same way upon hearing the sweet sound of his ex-fiance’s giggle.

            “And, it’s a lot better than my cooking,” she prods as it trails another laugh.

            His voice shoots up an octave, clearly he’s trying to choose his words very carefully, “Well…”

            Their laughter abruptly disappears when Felicity notices the pain evident all over Oliver’s face. The wind gets knocked out of him while he struggles to sit up in bed and eat. He flops back down, angrily grumbling curse words to himself.

            “Here,” Felicity insists, “Let me help.”

            The muscles in his core, back, and torso jangle rapidly like a tiny Chihuahua as Oliver attempts to sit up again. Sweat starts to drip down his bare bandaged torso. Luckily with the two of them working together, Felicity manages to carefully squeeze in a couple more pillows behind him, so he could eat without choking.

            He groans in defeat when Felicity tries to hand-feed him his burger, “You don’t have to do all this for me, you know?”

            “I know,” She smiles, and then reminds him, “But, you did all this for me and more.”

            In the early weeks of her spinal cord injury, Oliver waited on her hand and foot. Despite his frequent trips to Central City to visit William, Oliver would always be back in time whenever she needed him. Oliver kept her on track with her medication in order to stay on top of her pain management regimen. He carried her carefully around the loft when she needed it. He fetched her blankets, got her food, helped her bathe, and change her catheter. Oliver lent an ear when she needed to talk out whatever was on her mind at the time. But, he was also there to hold her when she cried late at night, angry and scared of this life-changing situation.

            Oliver comments with a mouthful, “This is really good.”

            He coughs while he avoids her gaze as a means to not spray Felicity with mushy, chewed up burger bits.

            “Be careful. Be careful” Felicity warns amidst his string of coughs, “You’ll choke. Drink the rest of your tea, please”

            Before he leans over to reach his travel mug of leftover penicillin tea, he finally notices what Felicity was wearing, his green hoodie.

            “Nice outfit,” he muses with a smile.

            If he wasn’t hurting right now, Felicity would have smacked him on his leg or chest. Instead, she playfully rolls her eyes in his direction. Felicity leans over to help wipe his face.

            She teases after she wipes his mouth. There’s quite an overgrowth of stubble. “Who taught you how to shave, mister?”

            “I was actually thinking about growing out one of those old school Van Dyke goatees.” Oliver tells her. Felicity’s response is quickly shoot him the side-eye. Right then and there, it’s as if she’s channeling the sass of her usually bright and bubbly mother.

            Even after all the remains of cheese, tomato juice, and grease, Felicity’s still leaning over him. Oliver could hear the crinkling of the paper napkin, which is balled up tightly in her fist. For mere seconds, it likes she feels the wrath of those annoying butterflies in her belly again. Tension surrounds them once more, but it’s not laced with revenge. It’s passion, and due to the lack of oxygen in her brain right now. She speaks with her heart—not her head.

            Felicity exhales a gentle whisper of, “Oliver,” before she leans down to press a tender kiss to his lips, just like he did to her in the hospital following their second proposal.

            “Felicity,” Oliver begins to babble with pleasant surprise, “Would you? Do you? Does this?”

            Her anger be damned. She needs this. She needs to continue speaking with her heart and not her head.

            “Oliver, I wanted to be here because I miss you. I need you. I need you to keep fighting because that’s who you are. And, that’s man I still love. Will you marry me?” She admits out loud this time.

            He answers immediately, “Yes.”

            She kisses him again. Before things heat up, she remembers that he’s injured. So, despite the spikes of lust that heat up in both of them. They stop themselves quickly before they go down a wonderful, but most likely physically painful road.

            “Promise me something, please.” Felicity requests in a whisper. Her eyes meet his, and Oliver’s hands glides gently down her smooth cheek.

            Oliver guesses, “I promise I'll always be honest with you—no matter what.”

            “Thank you. We need that, but that wasn’t what I was going to ask you,” She informs.

            His eyebrows furrow in confusion, and she smiles at that.

            “Anything you want,” he assures.

            Felicity requests, “Promise you’ll never leave me. When we leave this world, we leave together. For better. For worse.”

            While there’s such hope, promise, love, and joy in Felicity’s eyes, Oliver also notices a spark of that hurt seven year old little girl, whose father Noah abandoned her and her mother, Donna.

            “Yeah, Honey,” Oliver reassures while he cups her face in his hands, so she’s looking directly at him, “I promise.”

            “I love you.” She tells him.

            “I love you too,” He reciprocates with another kiss, then he remembers, “Felicity, can you check the back pocket of my pants?”

            Her lips purse in a small confused pout. She really doesn’t want to break her and Oliver’s peaceful moment of reconciliation. However, she reluctantly transfers back into her wheelchair and heads over the heap of his clothes on a nearby chair. The ring box has been tucked away in the back pocket of his khaki pants.

            “You carried it with you for all this time?” Felicity wonders in amazement and joy.

            He nods while Felicity wheels over to his side of the bed.

            Oliver points out, “This belongs right here. Always.”

            His hand trembles as he delicately slips the ring back on her slim finger. Granted, they still have their issues to work out, and an engagement isn’t an overnight fix. But, they would get through it together as a team because they love each other. One ring, two recent near-death experiences, and three weeks apart make them realize the fourth time’s the charm.


	2. Chapter 2

            Her fingers are itching to pick up her phone. Thea reheats the oven to four hundred twenty-five degrees, but Felicity can’t sneak anything past her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

            Upon hearing the click of a wheelchair belt against a tire, Thea warns, “You know the rules. The bride and groom can’t see each other the night before the wedding.”

            “Since when have your brother and I been poster children for a traditional couple?” Felicity points out with the trail of a whine.

            “You’ll see Ollie tomorrow once you roll down that aisle like a bad ass.” Her sister-in-law promises, “It’s going to be fine.”

            Felicity shudders at the mere mention of that last sentence. She worries, “Why would you say that? In horror movies, things will instantly go wrong as soon as anyone says that.”

            “Felicity,” Thea protests as she enunciates every syllable of her name, much like her big brother.

            Felicity fights the urge to utter her next complaint, and mentions, “Dinner smells great.”

            “Yup, so let’s eat Smoak. Or, will it be Queen?” She wonders in babble. “Or, are you going the hyphened route?”

            Felicity laughs. Wow! First, Oliver, then Curtis, and now Thea. If she didn’t know any better, Felicity would think her babbling problem is contagious. But, that’s not scientifically or psychologically possible.

            “Mmm this must be what talking to me is like?” Felicity mutters under her breath.

            Thea’s ninja skills aren’t quite as heightened as Oliver’s. But, she manages to pick up on that little personal jab.

            She answers abruptly in a very parental manner, “Yup. Dinner. Now.”

            “One word sentences, she definitely is Oliver’s baby sister,” Felicity thinks. She keeps that quiet thought to herself. At least her imaginary internal brain to mouth filter is sort of starting to work better.

The drawer slides shut as Felicity readies to set the table for dinner. Once it’s ready, Thea pulls dinner out of the over. She and Thea enjoy a relaxing meal while discussing her plan for her makeup and nails tomorrow.

A couple hours later the girls are enjoying one glass of red wine each when there’s a rapping sound at the door.

A familiar voice informs loudly, “Delivery!”

“John?” Felicity guesses.

Thea checks to make sure that the tall man behind the door is in fact John, and not her persistent big brother trying to sneak a peek at his bride-to-be. But, the thing is that John has a very distinctive voice. One Sunday over brunch at the Diggle’s apartment Thea, Oliver, Felicity, Lyla, and Andy all joked that he should be the voice of something Barry calls Gideon.

Thea suggests, “Maybe you should slip that delivery under the door.”

“No can do, Thea.” John informs, “The gift is too large and fragile.”

“You heard him, Thea,” Felicity states with a winning little grin.

She pouts a bit as it follows a sigh, “Damn it.”

Thea finally opens the front door to the loft, and John steps inside with a big bouquet of one dozen long-stem red roses.

“These are from the groom,” John tells them as he sets the bouquet down on the coffee table by the couch.

Felicity coos, “Aww!”

“I’ll go put these in some water.” Thea mentions while she grabs the bouquet and makes a beeline from the kitchen. She even checks if there’s a small encrypted card or chip in the bouquet because Oliver can be one sneaky bastard. Team Arrow knows that all too well based on the evidence from his terrible ideas over the years. But, Felicity Smoak is one of the smartest, most bad ass women on the planet. Thea knows that, but then again everyone does. Together, Oliver and Felicity are a great team within a team, so Thea is going to take any chances.

            He remembers, “Oliver also asked me to give you this, Felicity.”

            John squats down to give Felicity a hug and a sweet, but chaste kiss on the cheek.

            “Did Oliver give you a kiss on the cheek too?” She teases with a nudge.

            John jokes, “You should have asked that during the wedding shower.”

            “There were multiple shots of whiskey and vodka,” Felicity reminisces.

            The wedding shower was really something. Since their first engagement party was a life-changing bust, and they didn’t really like the ideas of bachelor/bachelorette parties. They opted for a joint wedding shower. Sure, Ollie was this billionaire playboy with a love of nightlife. And, Felicity was raised in Vegas. But, Oliver Queen is a one-woman man with impressive skills in the kitchen among other areas. And, Felicity never saw her settling down in Vegas. It’s not exactly a place known for a simple suburban lifestyle.

            The wedding shower was only a week ago. There was great music by Blake Neely, Billy Joel, Ryan Adams, the Beatles, and more. They even hired a symphony that played the theme songs from _Dr. Who_ , _Star Wars_ , _Game of Thrones, Harry Potter, House of Cards, Die Hard_ , and _James Bond_ TV shows/movies. Guests ate delicious plates of chicken, halibut, and salad with red and green velvet cake pops for dessert. But, copious amounts of whiskey, vodka, champagne, and wine were flowing. Oliver jumped on John’s back. John planted a big wet kiss on Oliver’s cheek. Felicity played with Thea’s hair while Thea grabbed Felicity’s boobs. Luckily, this was all stored away in their memory banks and not their phones—despite the alcohol intake. Thankfully, Thea remembered to not invite Laura Hoffman and her husband that time last week because they would have had a conniption fit.

            While John hears the water sloshing in a vase, he whispers softly to Felicity, “Head up to the roof around midnight.”

            She understands. Felicity’s face fell stoic, so her demeanor wouldn’t reveal the cheerful façade. Thea’s smart to consider the high-tech methods, but she forgets to consider the old-school, low-tech plans. Just before the clock strikes midnight, Felicity manages to sneak downstairs on her chair lift while Thea is dead asleep, face-down on the couch. Felicity is a bit surprised Thea didn’t wake up due to the audible whir of her chair lift. However, she just chalks that up to Thea’s intense training with Oliver, vigilante work, late-night dates with Alex, and helping her big brother remain the mayor of Star City. Well, the red wine helps too.

            “Thank goodness the loft has elevator access all the way up to the rooftop,” She thinks as soon as she wheels herself to the elevator, impatiently waiting for the doors to open.

            Oliver greets with a playful smirk and wink, “Hey I m..”

            But, that’s all he can get out in edgewise because as soon as the elevator dings and comes to a stop on the fifth floor, Felicity rolls right up to her fiancé. She yanks at his shirt to pull him right down her level for one hard, long, and passionate kiss. When her tongue gets tangled up with Oliver’s, she stops herself. They’re strong. They were going to wait exactly seven days until the wedding night.

            “Hey,” Felicity finally responds in need to catch her breath.

            He muses with a boyish grin, “Is that your way of saying you missed me?”

            “Well, Mr. Queen you know it is,” She prods with a hint of a feigned scoff.

            “Mr. Queen is my father.” Oliver reminds. It’s very reminiscent of that moment he walked into her office. That day, his smile came back for the first time in years, and he started to see people as people again—not threats or targets. “Please call me Oliver.”

            “By tomorrow, please call me Mrs. Queen,” Felicity surprises.

            “Really?” He wonders. His tone is laced with joy, surprise, and doubt, “Are you sure because my family name leaves little to be desired? My parents were not good people.”

            She insists, “I know, and yes I’m sure because despite what Robert and Moira did, you and Thea are changing the way Star City’s citizens see the Queen family name. I know it feels right. I mean, since playing super hero’s our normal we’re not exactly your traditional couple.”

            “Yeah,” Oliver agrees in a whisper as it follows the slight huff of a laugh.

            Felicity continues with confidence, “I’m all in this time.”

            “Me too,” Her fiancé reassures.

            Their hands find each other like missing puzzle pieces, ready to create the big picture. At this point, so are Oliver and Felicity. Unfortunately with their hero work, they couldn’t go to a marriage counselor. But, John, Lyla, Curtis, Caitlin, Barry, Iris, and even Thea were great at lending their ears anytime they needed it. And, now they are finally ready to officially become husband and wife. Oliver and Felicity’s fingers quilt over one another’s as they ride the elevator all the way up to the rooftop in a comfortable silence.

            The midnight air nips at Felicity’s arms as soon as she and Oliver venture out on the empty rooftop. Oliver drapes his warm black peacoat atop Felicity’s shoulders and picks her up into an even hotter embrace. Shared body heat is one of the best ways to stay warm, especially during the beginning of December in Star City. Similar to Seattle and Vancouver, Star City is home to many rainstorms, snowstorms. But, it was beautiful in the Spring and Summer.

            “Thank you,” Felicity whispers. She cuddles up closer to her chest while she takes in his scent pinewood, aftershave, and home. She moans a bit at his warmth. They need to savor this final moment. Her and Oliver’s eyes gently close. Their noses nuzzle. Their lips are barely apart, but they don’t kiss. They just enjoy this—or rather just them with nobody around, but the stars in the night sky. When a cold gust of wind strikes, Felicity’s eye open, and she ponders out loud, “So, is there a reason you wanted to meet me up here at midnight Romeo?”

            “Just one Juliet, I really needed to see you before the wedding at one tomorrow, and I knew Thea wasn’t going to let you out her little grabby hands that easily, so I came up with a little plan to meet on one of my favorite rooftops.” Oliver explains as he carries Felicity over to a nearby ledge.

            “Excellent plan,” She practically purrs as she plants a quick kiss on Oliver’s jaw, “I am surprised you got the Shakespeare reference. I thought you didn’t study Shakespeare at any of the four colleges you dropped out of.”

            “Well, yeah, but every studies _Romeo & Juliet _at some point in high school.” He points out, “I got an A in that English Lit once Tommy told me he liked it. Because he liked wooing all the cheerleaders and their tutors with Shakespeare’s sonnets.”

            Felicity giggles at that, although she never had the pleasure of meeting Oliver’s best friend, from what he’s told him about Tommy, that does sound a lot like him. Another moment of comfortable silence arises and the only sounds are Oliver and Felicity keeping each other very warm with little pecks on their lips and jawlines. When Oliver’s kisses start to trail down the column of her neck, and his teeth graze lightly at her pulse point softly, Felicity fights to stop him. The wedding night would be worth. Besides that, the rooftop is cold and out in the open, though she has had naughty thoughts to spice things in the lair and his office, but fun like that could wait until they got to Villa G in Bali for their honeymoon.

            Felicity pleads in a breathy moan, “Oliver. Just one more night. Please.”

            She still feels her fiance’s wet lips on her neck, and his hold right under her breasts tightens along with their tortuously increasing desire. The words, “Don’t stop” might have also fallen from her lips in that breathy moan. But, she holds back and catches herself because that would have only made the waiting worse.

            “Sorry,” He apologizes, though his tone sounds more playfully arrogant than apologetic. Then he corrects after looking at his, “And, well, the wedding’s only twelve hours and thirty minutes away, but who’s counting?”

            “You apparently,” His fiancé responds obviously before she lightly and playfully swats his chest.

            Felicity apologizes for that with one last kiss. Their hands caress up, over, and around one another’s clothed scars. Oliver’s right when he told Barry before he doesn’t really get cold, although after surviving five years on a nearly inhospitable island, Hong Kong, and Russian, who couldn’t brave the elements like her super hero of a husband-to-be. Her head rests sleepily in the crook of Oliver’s neck as her eyes gently fall shut again.

            After he hears Felicity’s adorable kitten-like yawn Oliver reminds, “I love you, but I think it’s time to get some rest.”

            “Mmm, Stay,” Felicity protests in a tired childlike whimper, emphasized with a small shake of her head, “Just a few more minutes, please”

            She clutches the cotton of Oliver’s light pea green t-shirt together in her hands, but Felicity hears him breathe out a laugh.

            “Hey C’mere Baby,” He whispers tenderly in her ear. She fends off sleep, but they do have quite a day. It’s just hours away from this peaceful moment. Despite Felicity’s desire, he carries her over back to her wheelchair. He promises, “I’ll see you soon. I’ll even be there early, I swear.”

            His fiancé exhales a yawn of, “I love you too.”

            This time they really do share one final kiss before they call officially call each other husband and wife. Felicity sneaks back down to the loft while Oliver jumps on his Ducati back to the Diggle’s apartment for the night.

Around 7AM, Thea and Felicity are lounging around in these really soft head to toe pink and comfy bride/maid of honor track suits. They sip some coffee before they head over to their wedding venue. Felicity gets her makeup done by the same person Thea hired for Oliver, only during his interview. Danielle’s a master with foundation and concealer. Once Thea and Lyla help Felicity into her wedding dress. Her mother fixes her hair in a fancy braided up-do. Caitlin fetches Felicity’s green stiletto heels, hidden by the skirt of her wedding dress. Danielle applies the last coat of Felicity’s red lipstick, and she’s ready to go. Oliver gets the easy job. All he has to do is trim his beard, comb his hair, and put on his tux. While he waits Felicity he drinks one shot of Russian vodka with Dig, Barry, and Alex.

They take the official wedding photos at 12:30, and Oliver’s in awe of how beautiful Felicity looks. When the clock strikes one, the wedding march plays, Oliver smiles softly, who looks very refined in a blue dress. Tears brim her eyes as she attempts to maintain her composure with a bright smile as she pushes Felicity down the aisle. Felicity looks absolutely stunning in a long fitted white wedding gown with a sweetheart necklace. Barry grabs Oliver a white folding chair by the Chuppah to sit down as Felicity approaches the end of aisle.

“Hey,” Oliver compliments in a whisper, “You look beautiful.”

Felicity giggles because he already saw her in the dress when they took photos with the group, but it’s also because she needs to fight back tears of joy. She didn’t intend to be that girl at her wedding. She still mouths, “Thanks Handsome,” complete with a wink.

The minister and rabbi played by the parts of the Diggle’s friend Rick and Professor Martin Stein proceed with the ceremony.

“I’ll spare you the Hebrew, but before these two are meant to be wed. The couple has elected to write their own vows,” Martin announces.

Rick interjects, “Which makes my job easier, consider I only met Oliver and Felicity an hour and a half ago.”

The room of their twenty guest erupts in a chorus of laughter before Oliver receives his hand-written vows written in his journal from Dig.

Oliver clears his throat, and begins with a question, “You sure you wanna do this?”

“Hell yes.” She answers adamantly.

“Good.” Her husband nods, “Because Felicity, I know you and I know your heart. All I’ve ever wanted to do is make you as happy as you make me. You’ve been by side during my darkest times. You’re my light, my happiness, my love, and on this day I’m happy I finally get to call you my wife. I love you, Felicity.”

Damn it, why do the guys get to go first? Tears threaten to fall from Felicity’s eyes, but she doesn’t let them. Thea kneels down to hand Felicity her typed up vows.

“Oliver,” His wife sighs, then gains a more confident speaking voice, “We’ve been waiting for this day. I know because well, we’ve essentially proposed to each other four times. You’ve opened my heart in a way I never thought was possible. And, as long as you’re in my life, I’m truly happy. You’ve been my strength in times of weakness, the calm to my crazy, and you’re my hero. I’m so proud you’re my husband. I love you so damn much.”

Oliver and Felicity lean into kiss each other.

Rick interrupts, “Wait! Do you take in each in sickness, in health, for richer, for poorer…”

“For better, for worse,” Oliver finishes.

Felicity agrees, “Yeah.”

They quickly slip their wedding ring on one another’s fingers, and Felicity already closes the gap between them for their first kiss as husband and wife.

“Um..” Martin rushes to close the ceremony, “They clearly do, and you may now keep kissing the bride.”

Oliver’s face radiates with a big toothy grin, which matches Felicity’s smile after they pull apart. They corral all the guests to the ballroom, and while everyone else hits the dance, Felicity tosses the bouquet, which Thea catches in surprise.

“Hey Alex!” Oliver calls out, “She’s not getting married ‘til you past the test from one very disapproving older brother.”

Thea grunts with embarrassment while Alex’s avoids Oliver’s stern gaze. Oliver plops his new wife down on empty spot on the table near their red velvet wedding cake with vanilla buttercream icing. Oliver is still working on a custody agreement with Samantha, but William has become more integrated in both Oliver and Felicity’s lives. William even serves as Oliver and Felicity’s ring bearer. Felicity leans down while William suggests something fun, but sneaky in his stepmother’s ear.

“Hey Hon?” Felicity asks with a small tap on his shoulder and a deviously cute smile, “Ready Will? Now!”

William and Felicity take way too much pleasure in smashing cake in Oliver’s face and up his nose. Will pretends he’s the Flash and tries to run like Barry, but it doesn’t work. Oliver and Samantha tag team up, and tickle their son down to the ground. Will stays with Samantha and her boyfriend Nathan while Felicity tries to hide in plain sight.

“Mrs. Queen, you’ve almost failed this reception.” Her husband announces quietly in her ear.

She expects frosting to the face with perfect aim for her nose, but what she gets is Oliver closing his eyes and kissing her cheek in order to smear the remains of frosting from his face to hers. She laughs at then, but then feels Baby Sara smash a small piece of cake on her opposite cheek with the help of Sara’s Uncle Ollie. The reception continues on, and suddenly someone comes crashing in through a stained glass window.

“I always like a good party,” Double Down tells everyone.

Cliché, but true. Felicity grabs her tablet while Barry speeds off to get Oliver’s Green Arrow suit, bow, arrows, and Cisco’s temporary memory erasing pen.

“We’re married. What else would you expect?” Felicity comments at Oliver’s disappointed grimace.

Green Arrow, Speedy, Spartan, Overwatch, White Canary, the rest of the Legends team, the Flash, Vibe, and Vixen stop Double Down and his cronies in a matter of twenty minutes. By the end of the night the new Mr. and Mrs. Queen are off to Bali for an amazing honeymoon.


End file.
